<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The moonlight. by Mariessa, Marythegorgon (Mariessa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068493">The moonlight.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa'>Mariessa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Marythegorgon'>Marythegorgon (Mariessa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loonaverse Fanfiction [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fate &amp; Destiny, Gen, Magic, Mutant Powers, Mutants, POV Female Character, Reality Bending, Superpowers, Teleportation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Marythegorgon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Jinsoul finds herself between worlds, looking for the perfect violet to mix with her blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loonaverse Fanfiction [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The moonlight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">the moonlight.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The night was young and the world was even younger. The blonde found herself falling through the earth, slipping through it's cracks and landing on the soles of her feet. Her eyes glowed with the soil beneath her as she dropped from the cracks in the sky. Shallow breathes left her mouth, frost smoking in the frigid night as she walked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mind was settled from the turbalance of traveling throughout the moon and beyond. Earth was cold and different to the alternate being, but she was fine with it for now. She had a mission to complete and a girl to find. Her friend was counting on her even if she had to play dirty, she would help her friend just as she had promised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light from nearby lamps cracked against her long hair. They bowed to her energy with their bulbs slowly crackling and dying one by one until their was nothing but sparks left. It came into her body and wrapped around her entire being lighting her anew. Each movement she made stuttered in the human eye, breaking and wanting to burst free.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything about her entire being wanted to break free. And that's why she was even here, gracing this world of dull greys and violent blacks. She was the blue of the morning sky clashing with the dark of midnight. She was only a child. But she was holding knowledge and experiences of someone who was aged over one million years and beyond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes shimmered a ocean blue as the world melted away from her, parting like the sea. Everything and everyone near her dissapeared like a smoke in the air. The teenager was passing through the night and opening the front door of a house. Of a bedroom that she didn't know that well, but somehow she recognized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Purple.' The teenage girl thought to herself with a smile on her face. Whoever the owner of the lost odd eye was, they where in the room or had been. And now she had found them after all these years, decades, eons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An aura appeared infront of her, mimicking the shape of another girl. One that was smaller but not frail and had the vibrant glow of a atomic bomb. She was waiting to explode with the odd eye shaking beneath her mortal vessel. If she touched it, the aura would ripple with the addition of the new energy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only a vision of what was waiting to become free. A girl was in possession of the old eye. This girl she pondered had to be human or once was before the eye nestled itself within her inner shell. Easily, she could snatch it out and shatter the girl into pieces. She was meant to be mortal after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the odd eye had chosen her to be their sister, their friend, their other half. And Jinsoul wasn't one to mess with the path set for them by the three fates.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>